Sandai Kitetsu
by xpiester333x
Summary: A series of drabbles and short fics about the relationship between Zoro and Kitetsu. Sword/swordsman pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for Doom Candy who wanted to see a little bit of Zoro and Kitetsu's relationship._

* * *

Zoro shot a glare to the sword in his left hand. The blade was dripping, and it was splattered up to the hilt with the warm blood of their enemies. Sandai Kitetsu could never kill cleanly. Wado and Shuusui never had a problem killing their targets without spraying about their blood, but Kitetsu never wasted an opportunity to paint himself crimson with each life that he took.

Zoro sighed, easily wiping the first two clean before sliding them into their respective saya. He'd clean them properly later when he wasn't standing amidst the remains of a violent battle. Kitetsu though was beyond a simple wipe down. The blood painted blade shined red in the light of the moon, challenging Zoro with its macabre glare.

All the blood in the world was not enough to satisfy Kitetsu. The blood he wanted the most was Zoro's.

Zoro could practically feel the blade humming with want. It had done its job, played by Zoro's rules and obeyed his every command with perfect, albeit messy, precision. Now it wanted a reward, wanted it so badly Zoro could feel it.

With another sigh, Zoro wiped as much of the blood away from the blade as possible. Kitetsu wouldn't want this tainted after all. With a portion of the blade as clean as it would get, Zoro ran his fingers down the side, tracing the pattern of the hamon. Kitetsu's want intensified, ignited and angered by the gentle teasing. This sword was a sword of action, not a sword of patience.

Relenting to Kitetsu's want, Zoro moved his thumb slowly across the sharp of the blade. The cool metal split the pad of his thumb so easily he didn't even feel it until the blood was spilling across the blade. He pulled Kitetsu back, stopping the blade before it slid clear through his thumb, an action it so desired.

Kitetsu wasn't satisfied, not in the slightest, but he relished in the feel of the blood of the powerful swordsman against its blade. To know he had drawn blood from one so strong gave him a thrill, a high beyond that of his usual enemies. Blood was blood, but this blood was something different, it gave him a sense of power.

Kitetsu temporarily appeased, Zoro turned from the battle grounds and made his way back to the ship, keeping his bleeding thumb on the sword as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This has turned into a fic of its own, and while it's been on Tumblr for a while I finally decided to update it here. The pairing is Zoro/Kitetsu.** The rating has been bumped up to M, for various reasons involving smut and blood. Be warned. **There is still more to come when I have the time, and I'm sorry for spamming your emails with fic updates!

**Prompt from Candy-of-Doom: **Human!Kitetsu/Zoro. Zoro wakes up one night to find a man on top of him. It's dark and he can't see him properly, but he still knows who it is, even if this stranger doesn't say a word. Or can't. (To put it shortly, Kitetsu turns into a human for some reason and does the first thing on his mind. Special hugs for biting and blood).

* * *

Zoro was not exactly a heavy sleeper. Of course he'd learned to sleep through Brook's violin and singing, Franky's banging machines, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp's rough housing, and Nami's screeching, but when it came to murderous intent hanging thick in the air, Zoro could sense it a mile off.

His eyes snapped open as his body jerked awake, but before he could move for his swords his attacker was on him, pinning his arms above his head in a grip that was strangely familiar.

The stranger's strength rivaled his own and despite his struggling he could not break free of the hold. Instead he relaxed a moment, cataloging the stranger's touch and movements, trying to detect familiarity and weakness.

"Who are you?" He asked the figure above him. It was so dark he couldn't make out any distinct features of the attackers face.

Whoever it was didn't answer, but as the stranger sat back to admire the man beneath him, Zoro caught sight of two shining eyes observing him. And while Zoro was sure he had never seen the eyes before, he couldn't help but feel again that this stranger was very familiar to him.

"Kitetsu?" He ventured a guess. It sounded ridiculous even to him, but he could feel the same hunger he could feel from Kitetsu rolling off of this man.

Instead of answering, Kitetsu leaned forward and licked a clean strip from Zoro's collar bone to base of his jaw. Both of them shuddered in pleasure at the action, and Kitetsu leaned forward to do it again.

Zoro arched and moaned under Kitetsu's attentions, as the former sword licked a trail down Zoro's neck and chest, pausing to suck at the skin every now and then. When the blood welled to the surface under Kitetsu's lips he would lap at it, savoring the flavor of the freshly bruised skin.

When he reached Zoro's chest he paused. Zoro watched with impatience as Kitetsu lowered his head, laying his ear against Zoro's chest, listening to the rapidly beating heart just beneath the surface. He could hear the blood rushing through Zoro's heart, and he wanted it so very badly.

Kitetsu licked the area just above Zoro's heart, before sinking his teeth deep into the tanned flesh.

Kitetsu's teeth were razor sharp and tore through the skin easily, letting blood spill into his mouth. Zoro cried out at the surprising rush of pain and pleasure he felt at the actions, throwing his hips up for much needed friction.

Kitetsu lapped needily at the blood pouring from Zoro's wound, savoring the taste of his master's blood. It made him feel alive, strong, and so very, very desperate for more.

Zoro whined in relief as his pants came undone, torn from him roughly and tearing at the seam. They would be ruined but he was beyond care at the moment. The feeling of Kitetsu's teeth mapping out the sweetest places to bite was distracting enough on it's own, and the pressure of something blunt forcing it's way inside of him without warning had him completely lost.

Kitetsu showed no mercy, pounding in to Zoro in a way that almost hurt more than brought him pleasure, but the feel of those teeth against his neck could only make him cry out for more.

Zoro felt torn, abused, and high on a wave of pleasure that was so close to crashing down he thought he'd die from it. His voice was lost, gone with the power of every shout and cry Kitetsu had pulled from him so far and Zoro couldn't breath enough to recover it.

Kitetsu's hands roamed Zoro's body, clawing at the smooth skin and further tearing the bite marks he'd previously left. To see Zoro covered in so much blood, all caused by him, was exquisite and none of his kills to date were quite so arousing.

Kitetsu's pace never let up or relented, even as he leaned forward again to tear the flesh of Zoro's neck open with his teeth, drawing out his master's sweet blood. Zoro cried out, finding his voice again just in time to shout louder than ever, arching his back as he came, coating them both with his come.

Kitetsu didn't relent even then, pounding into Zoro until the action became painful for the swordsman, but he carried on despite that, until he too finally came.

Zoro hurt all over, and he was filthy, coated in semen and blood. But the darkened silhouette of the man above him and the shine of those familiar eyes as they glared down at him darkly almost made him wish the dawn would never come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt from Candy-of-Doom: Okay, there are two prompts, both linked with Human!Kitetsu/Zoro smut (and previous two mini-sroties as well). The first one: Zoro/Kitetsu (sword). Kitetsu is back to his former self. During a fight Zoro takes Kitetsu in his mouth instead of Wado.**

* * *

The enemies surrounding them were stupid if they thought they could corner the Straw Hats and have the advantage. They'd clearly never seen Luffy in a fight. They moment that kid was set loose, all order collapsed and it became a free for all. Just ask Nami, she was often the most frustrated by this approach.

The foolish marines fell in on all sides and Zoro smirked at them wickedly, flicking Wado loose from her saya, ready to show them just how stupid they really had been.

He froze, looking down at the swords at his side. It was the same routine. Every. Single. Battle. Take Wado, hold her between his teeth, closest to his center. Kitetsu fought on his left, Shusui on his right. Wado was always first though. She was his constant companion and his most trusted weapon.

But ever since that night he almost passed off as a dream, his body had been unconsciously drawn to Kitetsu. Even now, when he should have been drawing Wado, his hands were tracing along Kitetsu's hilt. The sword beneath his fingers seemed to hum with a sort of ecstatic, manic happiness, and Zoro felt a swell of affection.

Without a second thought Zoro drew his swords. He kept Shusui in his right hand, but placed Wado in his left. Kitetsu he held between his teeth, biting down a little on the hilt in revenge of the bite marks that still covered his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt from Candy-of-Doom: The second one: Zoro/Kitetsu (sword again). Zoro finds it hard to resist and presses Kitetsu's hilt to his groin, when he's aroused.**

* * *

The nice part about working out in the crow's nest was that it afforded Zoro about as much privacy as someone could get on a ship at sea. The cook sometimes came up to bother him around meal times, and Nami sometimes came to demand his help in making ready for land. Other than that, he was left alone from morning until evening to train in peace.

At the moment, they were still a couple of hours from lunch, and they were no where near land just yet. It was moments like these Zoro could enjoy the crow's nest to himself.

He needed it; he had a problem.

It wasn't really an unusual problem, but it was uncommon enough for Zoro. He wasn't used to lustful thoughts creeping into his mind without his consent. Ever since his dream, however, he'd found himself with his problem occurring more and more often.

It had to have been a dream, he'd told himself. Ever since that night with the strange man he'd been so convinced was Kitetsu he'd been watching the sword carefully, paying it special mind in each battle and every after care session, but nothing seemed unusual about it. Maybe it seemed a little more content than usual, but that could be the large amounts of blood it had been spilling lately in their numerous battles. It wasn't spontaneously turning into a man though, that had to have been part of Zoro's imagination.

Eventually he'd convinced himself that the soreness he'd experience after and the bite marks that covered his body were from something else, a drunken bar fight perhaps, but that he'd dreamed the whole experience.

Still, the memories flashed so vividly behind his eyes each time he closed them and it was getting harder and harder to deny his body the pleasure felt with each scene that played out mentally. Real or not, his body responded this much to the memories alone, and the memories refused to leave him be, even during training.

There was only one way to solve this, and though he felt it was a weakness of his will to give into his body's command, he was tired of fighting against it.

With a sigh, Zoro sat on the bench along the wall of the crow's nest, sliding down into a slouch and spreading his legs comfortably. He palmed his growing erection through his pants, sighing in satisfaction at the pleasure that this simple action gave him.

Zoro slouched lower, spreading his legs wider. One of his legs bumped his katanas, making them wobble slightly but, thankfully, not fall down. The action drew his attention to them though, and for a moment he battled internally with himself about the idea that had sprung into his mind.

The side of him already losing itself to pleasure won out, and Zoro took Kitetsu in his hand. He looked it over, from the red woven hilt and down it's lacquered saya. It was a beautiful sword, even before you considered it's strength.

Throwing the last of his rational thought away, Zoro pressed Kitetsu's hilt to his clothed erection. The feel of it, even through his pants, was electric, tripping Zoro's nerve endings and shooting pleasure through his system in sharp waves.

The need for more was overwhelming and Zoro popped the button of his pants, fighting to pull them down all while refusing to release the sword in his hand. He needed it.

Pants down and shirt rucked up, Zoro returned the hilt to his freed length, hissing in pleasure at the sensation. In need of more, Zoro rocked his hips against the sword, pulling a moan from his own mouth.

The slide of the fabric against his sensitive flesh was just a tad to rough, and yet it reminded him of Kitetsu's not so gentle touch in his dream. He cried out, remembering the man's touch, mentally conjuring up the memories of every sensation from that night.

The pulsing, electric feeling never subsided, rather it seemed to grow with every movement of Zoro's cock along the hilt. It heightened his pleasure, building it until it threatened to break him.

He came with a cry, his cock pulsing come across his abdomen, and he would later be grateful he'd had the presence of mind to keep his shirt out of the mess.

Zoro rode out his orgasm on the hilt of the sword until he felt completely satisfied. It took him several moments to regather his wits and pull Kitetsu away from him entirely.

He observed the sword again through eyes lidded with exhaustion and satisfaction. Zoro could feel Kitetsu's spirit, the usual blood lust and aggression he felt from the sword had been replaced with a sense of accomplishment and a lust of an entirely different kind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt from Kellermarie (MugiwaraMarimo): I said to you, oh great sword porn senpai, what would happen if Wado gets jealous of the fact that Zoro choose Kitetsu as his center sword instead of her. She's been with him so long and to just be pushed aside like that? **

* * *

Zoro held her hilt in the firm grip of his left hand. It was an odd place for her to be, but she knew there must have been a reason. Perhaps Zoro was developing a new technique or compensating for some weakness he'd suddenly discovered in himself. That was very like him. So of course she didn't think much about it at first.

Until she saw the red hilt of that bratty little child held between Zoro's teeth.

She contained her feelings for the rest of the fight. It wouldn't do to get Zoro killed by acting out; that was something Kitetsu might do but she was older and wiser and much better than that.

When Zoro first held her he was a stringy little thing, hardly worthy of holding any katana, let alone one of her caliber. He was arrogant and proud and had poor control over his temper which often led to embarrassing fits of rage. He was also, however, driven, determined, and honest. He was a man of his word even at such a young age, and it was these few good traits that made Wado accept him despite his many flaws.

They grew together. She lent him her strength to help him learn. He had such a faraway goal, but he never gave up. It was admirable, and she grew more fond of his tenacity.

He never did get over his obsession with carrying more than one sword, but he'd at least settled on a more reasonable number. With three swords, he'd placed her in his mouth. It was an act of trust and reliance. He was keeping her at his center, and holding her closest to all his weakest areas.

And now she was watching another, that _problem child,_ take her place as Zoro's core. It wasn't that long ago that the brat wanted nothing more than to _kill_ Zoro!

It was painful. She'd never truly experienced pain before. When her previous master had died, she'd felt a mild sense of loss, but she hadn't known the girl well and she'd never truly felt her strength. Not the way she'd felt Zoro's. This hurt in a way that made her wish for destruction.

Before Zoro returned her to her saya, she sealed it all away; her pain, her feelings, her innermost self. She sealed it because it wasn't necessary. They had a goal, she and Zoro, and a promise to fulfill. No matter what sort of hardships either of them went through, they had sworn to make it to the end. She would do what it took to get there.

Zoro slid her into her resting place, and with a snap, everything was dark once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt from Candy-of-Doom: Later Wado is back to being in Zoro's teeth. Kitetsu is anxious, he can't understand why he was given such a privilege and now all is taken from him. It drives him crazy, he is furious and hurt and eventually just stops listening to his master. **

* * *

Zoro was sure he was going crazy. This whole thing with Kitetsu and that dream had effected his mind. His concentration was broken, his self-discipline shattered, and his strict and devote attention to his dream of becoming the world's greatest was compromised. He'd never felt so off kilter as he had these past few weeks, and something needed to be done about it.

He moved gracefully, his swords arcing through the air, slicing a deadly crescent into the atmosphere. Everything was as it should be. Wado was held in his mouth, moving with his body while the other two danced around her. Shusui was in his right hand, landing precise strikes on his invisible victims. Kitetsu was…

Kitetsu was in Zoro's left hand, where he had always been. Somehow though, things still felt of kilter and imbalanced. He moved through each stance carefully, slowly, concentrating on the movements of his swords, attempting to detect the abnormality.

He'd thought it had been because he'd switched Wado and Kitetsu's places. It had been and experimental move, one no doubt brought on by his recent bout of insanity. He was becoming nearly obsessed with the cursed blade, his thoughts constantly wandering to it even during the heat of battle.

The surest way to move on and brush these thoughts from his head was to regain normality, return Wado and Kitetsu to their rightful positions and continue normally. That was the plan, and the extra training was to be sure his plan would work. He would train and discipline his body and mind until both gave up on the crazy whirl of thoughts about his cursed sword.

But Kitetsu was impossible to ignore, as the feelings of malcontent seemed to claw at Zoro's skin and through off the sense of peace an balance Zoro could usually achieve by practicing his sword stances.

It was obvious Kitetsu was the problem. Zoro could feel it easily, but he was determined to ignore it. Kitetsu had been taking too much of his energy and focus as it was. So with a heavy sigh he decided to call it a day, and slipped his katana back into their sayas, deliberately ignoring the waves of uneasy wrath he could feel from his cursed blade.

Zoro held Wado firm between his teeth as he squared off with the big cat. A predator that had foolishly thought it would make Zoro it's prey.

Kitetsu had been held there once, in Zoro's teeth, closest to the core of his being. He knew what it was like to move with Zoro from his center. He could remember the feel of Zoro's strained breaths against his hilt, warming him to the core and making him feel a surge of pride and power he'd never felt before.

It had been unexpected at the time, a surprise that gave Kitetsu an experience he'd never known he needed until that moment. Now he needed it, craved it, _wanted it_, and Zoro had torn it from him again.

It wasn't only that Zoro had moved Kitetsu from his mouth, it was that the swordsman seemed determined to remove all thoughts and memories of the sword from his mind. He was trying to convince himself that Kitetsu was nothing more than a tool, something Zoro could call on at his convenience, something pathetic and inanimate.

The thought of being used as nothing more than a simple tool stung Kitetsu deeper than any pain he'd ever felt. Zoro had never treated him that way before, he'd always relied on Kitetsu for strength and complimented his abilities. Even when they had first met, Zoro had challenged him. Now he used Kitetsu with no more consideration than he gave his fork at dinner time.

For Kitetsu, Zoro had always been a master worth serving. His attachment to the swordsman had started off simply enough; Zoro was the first man he hadn't been able to kill with his curse. His curse hadn't broken, he could still feel the effects of it roil up within him anytime another human came too close, but Zoro was immune to its effects. For this reason, Kitetsu wanted nothing more than to end the swordsman's life and bathe in his blood.

That instinctive need changed as time progressed and Kitetsu witnessed Zoro's power and abilities. He was truly a monster on his own, and Kitetsu's powers were nothing compared to Zoro's almost demonic strength. Kitetsu's desire for the other man's blood never entirely disappeared, but a new kind of desire ebbed away at it, filling Kitetsu with a need for Zoro.

And now Zoro was casting him aside; ignoring his cries of discontent, pretending not to feel the hurt and anger that was filling the sword. Rage and pain that clouded Kitetsu's reason and gave way to the monster that hid beneath his surface.

Kitetsu would show him.

The big cat lunged and Zoro easily stepped out of the way. It wasn't a particularly skilled or clever hunter, relying on it's large size to secure it's meals. It was going to need more than a big body to make Zoro it's dinner though.

He'd been thinking about the pleased reactions he'd get from both Luffy and the cook when he brought such a large quantity of meat home as he readied his swords to attack.

Just as he aimed to make his move, however, his left arm suddenly dropped. It was not of his own accord, but the dead weight of the sword in his hand became impossible to hold.

Zoro managed to dodge the cat he had been planning to attack head on, and gave Kitetsu another tug. The blade had sank cleanly a few inches into the ground, but the strength Zoro was using to pull it back up went beyond the tug of the dirt.

The big cat readied itself to attack once more, crouching low on its haunches, preparing to spring. Zoro could see he wasn't going to be able to lift his sword and time and abandoned it for the moment, using the momentum of the cat's own thrust to end its life with his remaining two swords.

Prey finished, Zoro returned to where Kitetsu stood, ready to attempt to free it from the dirt. As his hand came in contact with the hilt, however, he was immediately jolted with a wave of killing intent so strong it hurt. Zoro could feel it rolling from the blade, prickling his skin to even stand near it. It was a thirst for blood stronger than ever before, and Zoro had a sneaking suspicion it was his blood Kitetsu was seeking.

With a heavy sigh Zoro sat across from the sword, watching it uneasily. He wasn't sure what to do now, but he knew couldn't leave his sword behind. Even if it was rebelling against him, Sandai Kitetsu was a fine sword he'd be stupid to try and replace.

With another long sigh Zoro moved a few paces away from the blade, out of reach of his killing aura, and closed his eyes, drifting into a semi-unconscious state to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt from Candy-of-Doom: Zoro/Kitetsu swordporn. Zoro suddenly stops sensing Kitetsu's spirit. He runs to his sword and pulls it out of the ground only to see that it is what it appears to be – dead. Just a cold soulless sword.**

Kitetsu's emotions were tearing him apart. He could feel unrestrained anger and rage warping his o

* * *

utside while sadness and an overwhelming sense of loneliness sliced away at his innards.

It was painful to have such aching emotions tearing at him; he wanted to scream, cry, and kill. There was no amount of blood that could satisfy the emptiness that was left with in him, but the feel of ending a life could at least allow him to redirect just a small portion of his pain, if only for a moment.

He needed to escape. The madness and the pain of his warring emotions were more than enough to kill him, to shred him into nothingness. He needed to get away from himself; to fold away his consciousness in order to preserve his life. His emotions, his feelings for Zoro, they were quickly drawing and end to him.

But he couldn't die, he couldn't, he couldn't…he couldn't…he….couldn't….

It was suddenly peaceful and too quiet in the woods, and Zoro bolted upright, eyes scanning his surroundings in an attempt to pick out his enemy. Things remained quiet though, save for the distant bird song and the occasional brush of leaves as a gentle breeze danced through them.

Nothing seemed out of place, and the feeling of pursuit with the intent to kill was blissfully missing from the area. With a relieved sigh, Zoro relaxed once more, easing away the tension left by the adrenaline in his system.

Still, even though he'd determined there was no danger in the immediate area something felt off. It was almost too peaceful…

Zoro's eyes shot to Kitetsu. Still lodged into the ground, nothing about the sword had changed. On the surface anyway. Zoro was used to the ever present aura of the sword; a violent sort of blood lust with a hint of mischief that was ever present, even on a peaceful and quiet day.

That aura was currently missing.

It had been strong enough to hurt before, and now it was missing entirely. Zoro tried to concentrate, fighting off the rising concern that was quickly giving way to panic. He focused, trying to feel out Kitetsu's aura from the blade…

Nothing.

Zoro was in motion before he could think, yanking the sword from the ground in one jerk. It came easily, almost too easily, only the weight of the sword giving any resistance at all.

Zoro held Kitetsu before him in a steady grip, both hands bracing the hilt firmly. He closed his eyes, centering his focus on the blade in his hand, trying to feel the spirit inside of it.

Nothing. Nothing. _Nothing. _

The thing in his hand was no more alive than a shinai, or a dulled practice blade. The being within it, the _life _within it, was gone. In his panic, Zoro swung the blade, slicing easily through the trunk of a small tree. The blade cut clean, but the usual thrill of attack Zoro could feel when he moved with Kitetsu was conspicuously absent.

Kitetsu was gone.

Zoro stared at the blade, admiring it's edge and the pattern of the hamon, as the overwhelming feeling of loss welled up and spilled over inside of him. It sank into his gut with a crushing weight and caused a powerful ache in his chest.

Zoro dragged his fingers down the smooth side of the blade, feeling the cool metal but missing the sense of desire he could always feel from the sword. A desire for Zoro's blood; even if it was only the smallest quantity, Kitetsu wanted it from Zoro.

And now nothing.

There was another sharp pang of pain in Zoro's chest as he slid Kitetsu's blade back into it's saya. What happened to Kitetsu's soul, Zoro had no idea. There was only one question that ran through Zoro's mind at the moment.

_What have I done? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt from Candy-of-Doom: Kitetsu/Zoro swordporn. Zoro tries to understand what happened to his sword and to find out how to get its spirit back.**

* * *

It had been hours. He hadn't moved, his legs had long since gone numb. He'd probably missed a meal if not two, but the shit-cook had thankfully left him alone.

Kitetsu lay stretched across his lap, his saya resting off to the side. Zoro had been meditating for hours, concentrating deeper and deeper, hoping to find some spark of life, some shred of hope he could cling to. He was trying to find some bit of Sandai Kitetsu left within the blade. Something that would give him a chance to regain his sword.

Nothing, there was nothing.

Zoro's brow furrowed, his concentration breaking as a stab of painful regret shot through him. He did this; He didn't know how, but this was all his fault, and he needed to fix it.

Zoro sighed, lifting the blade from his lap and stretching his legs out in front of him, allowing blood to reach down to his numbed limbs. He ignored the prickling sensation that stung his feet as he stood, keeping Kitetsu with him.

Maybe he couldn't figure this out on his own, maybe he needed help.

When his feet and legs were awake enough to support his weight he climbed down the ladder of the crow's nest, seeking out the only person he thought could help.

* * *

"Zoro?" Chopper asked with confusion and concern. The swordsman never came _near_ the infirmary if he could help it, so the fact that he was knocking on the door was almost frightening to the little doctor.

"I need your help Chopper," Zoro mumbled.

"Of course!" The reindeer squeaked, dragging the swordsman inside. "What's the matter? Did you tear something? Are you sore anywhere? Did you cut yourself?"

It was hard to speak with the doctor pulling at his limbs and fussing over him.

"It's not me, Chopper," Zoro finally managed, pulling the little doctor away from him.

Chopper's eyes widened. "Is it Usopp? He was saying his back was bothering him! Or did Sanji burn himself again? What about Luffy? Did he fall overboard again or-"

"No," Zoro cut him off. "It's him, Chopper," He held Kitetsu out to the small doctor.

Chopper's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Your...sword?"

"I can't find him," Zoro explained. He sounded strained, hurt in ways even Chopper couldn't fathom. Whatever was going on, Zoro was very serious. "It's like he's dead. Like I killed him."

The little reindeer pulled the stethoscope from his neck, fitting the buds into his ears and pressing the end against the swords blade.

"I've never...uh...treated a sword before," Chopper explained, pausing to listen for a moment before sliding the scope up the blade and listening again. "I don't really know what I'm doing but..."

Zoro waited patiently, watching Chopper examine his blade the way he would any other patient. It seemed to take forever, but in the end Chopper's wide eyes fixed Zoro with a watery gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, Zoro," The little doctor sniffed. "I just don't know what I'm doing, I-I don't know how to help."

Zoro stood, patting the reindeer's head soothingly. "It's okay, Chopper." He assured the doctor. "You did your best."

Before Chopper could say anymore Zoro exited the infirmary, his sword hanging limply in his grip. He dragged it back up to the deck. Night had fallen completely already, and the rest of his nakama seemed to be preoccupied elsewhere, leaving him a peaceful moment to himself.

Zoro rested Kitetsu against the railing, leaving against the smoothed wood and allowing the cool, salty wind to sooth his anxieties for a moment.

Nami had informed him there would probably be a decent blacksmith at their next port. She'd already offered him the money to commission a new sword be made, just for him. The idea hurt him like a slice through the gut though. The idea of giving up on Kitetsu seemed so repulsive he couldn't stomach it.

Zoro wasn't accustomed to feeling regret. He lived his life in pursuit of his dream. He'd accepted all the risks that came with that, including the possibility of his own death.

Kitetsu's absence, however, tore through him painfully, leaving an empty, bitter feeling behind it. This was more than loss; this was failure on Zoro's part. He'd failed Kitetsu. He'd failed to show him the reverence a sword like that deserved. He'd failed to fully appreciate the respect Kitetsu gave to him, no, deeper, the _worship _Kitetsu always feel for Zoro.

Zoro had done this. He'd ruined everything. He'd lost something more precious than he had realized until it was too late.

But he was going to _fix this. _He was going to stake his life on this, the same way he would for his dream and he was going to find what he lost and _bring it back. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt from Candy-of-Doom: Zoro/Kitetsu swordporn. Zoro tries to bring Kitetsu back, giving his sword what it has always desired most.**

* * *

It was unusual to find Zoro in the aquarium bar. The swordsman typically preferred open spaces, with fresh air and room for movement. That was why he could usually be found in the crow's nest, where the windows gave him a clear view of the endless, open ocean, or on the lawn deck with the grass under his feet and the sea breeze against his skin.

In addition to his favor for open space, the swordsman liked the quiet. He enjoyed a peaceful moment, undisturbed by conversation or loud noises. So the idea that Zoro was currently sitting down in the aquarium room while Brook played the piano was hard for the skeleton to grasp.

"Can I help you, Zoro-san?" Brook asked as his melody drew to a close.

Zoro cracked and eye open, looking as if Brook had just woken him from a nap. The musician knew better; Their swordsman hadn't been sleeping very well lately, and the reason was made clear to all.

Even now, two of Zoro's sword's sat off to the side, kept close as always but distant in a different sense. The third of Zoro's swords sat on the swordsman's legs, a place of honor the blade was not currently able to appreciate.

"Ah, he's still...absent?" Brook ventured.

"Yeah," Zoro shifted uncomfortably, on hand falling to trace along the side of the blade. "I've tried everything."

Brook wasn't sure what to tell his fellow swordsman. Brook's bond with his own sword was different. His blade didn't have the rich history any of Zoro's did, and their bond hadn't been forged through mediation and practice the way Zoro's bonds were, but rather through loneliness and a need for companionship.

With so many differences between their styles and techniques, Zoro and Brook actually had very little in common when it came to their swordsmanship. What they did have in common, they found, was a deep appreciation for their weapons. Brook could not imagine how Zoro was feeling right now.

"Maybe," Zoro started, looking down at his sword. His eyebrows pinched together and a look of pain graced his features. "Maybe I should think about getting a new sword."

Brook sat in thoughtful silence. He could tell by the look on Zoro's face that he didn't like the idea at all, but that he was losing hope.

"Have you thought about what he wants?" Brook asked.

"What?" Zoro asked, confused.

"Well, you don't want to lose him. You feel guilty for what you've done. You don't want a new sword. You want him to come back," Brook noted. "But what about him? What does he want?"

A look of sudden realization lit Zoro's features. The hopelessness he'd been drowning in just moments seemed to drain away and the swordsman stood with renewed vigor. The lifeless man that had been lounging on the couch just a moment before was gone, and the determined and undefeated swordsman Brook had come to know stood before him again.

"Thank you, Brook," Zoro said, flashing him a rare genuine smile before disappearing up the steps.

Brook let out a laugh behind him and picked up a much more upbeat tune on the piano.

* * *

Zoro sat in the crow's nest, watching the last light of day sink below the horizon, bathing everything in scarlet light. Zoro set Shuusui and Wabo down gently on the bench that surrounded the room. He placed Kitetsu's saya beside them, but the dead sword itself Zoro took with him.

He sat in the center of the room, observing Kitetsu closely. He was as beautiful as ever, but the deathly quiet Zoro felt from the sword made it's appearance seem dimmed and faded.

Kitetsu's color was scarlet. It wasn't just the color of his hilt and saya, it was the color of his essence. The red of blood painted on his blade was common, desirable to Kitetsu.

The blade especially had a taste for Zoro's blood. The blood of it's master thrilled it, pleased it and when Zoro bled for Kitetsu, those were the moments the blade felt most alive to Zoro.

Zoro brought the sword up to his arm, pressing the blade against the flesh of his forearm. The bite of the blade made Zoro flinch, but he moved the sword, dragging it down, slicing deep into his arm.

Blood welled quickly into the wound and rolled down; down Zoro's arm, down Kitetsu's blade. His blood splashed against the wooden floor. It stained his clothing, but Zoro paid it no mind. He let it run freely, unchecked, smearing Kitetsu's blade into it, painting the shining metal the same scarlet as the sinking sunlight that filled the crow's nest.

He bled, bathing his blade in the blood of his master, and he prayed to a god he didn't dare believe existed.

* * *

It was like electric heat; A kind of white hot spark. It roused him, disturbed him, filled him with an emotion he couldn't immediately identify.

In the deepest reaches of his subconscious, something familiar burned it's way through Kitetsu's being. It was something familiar but terrible. Something he loved but loathed. It was something he'd hidden away from, but couldn't escape.

Consciousness crashed full on to Kitetsu, tearing him from himself, dragging him from the darkness he'd sought shelter in and throwing himself full on into the burning heat of power, a power Kitetsu sought out and desired more than any other. The hot liquid painted against his blade, surrounding him, drowning him in his own desire. That sweet, precious, hot, _powerful _fluid.

_Zoro's blood._

* * *

Zoro could feel the blade in his hands awaken. He could feel Kitetsu singing, joy ringing out from his steel and matching the feeling crying out from Zoro's chest.

_Kitetsu was alive! _

Zoro could feel the intensity of emotions pouring forth from the blade; anger still present, but relief and happiness nearly over shadowing it. He wasn't entirely forgiven, but he'd broken through Kitetsu's rage and pulled the swords spirit back.

Relief washed through Zoro's system, leaving him exhausted in a way he hadn't felt since Kitetsu had disappeared. The return of his sword broke the tension and sadness in Zoro's body and left him drained.

He was immeasurably happy, and without much thought he lifted his sword, planting his lips against the blood washed blade.

The action seemed to spark Kitetsu's emotions further. A tidal wave was desire, pleasure, and want crashed within Kitetsu, burning through Zoro from his lips against the blade.

Zoro pulled away, panting, feeling slightly winded. The emotions were strong, and threatened to tear him apart, but he felt them too, echoing inside of him, answering the feelings he got from Kitetsu.

Zoro licked his lips, tasting his own blood from the blade. It was slick against his tongue, and the coppery taste mingled well with the cold steel of Kitetsu's blade.

He returned the blade to his mouth, licking against the steel, tracing the pattern of the hamon with deft flicks of his tongue.

The pain of arousal burned from Kitetsu and through Zoro, a moan escaping his lips and ghosting over Kitetsu's blade. The sword's emotions seems to disappear momentarily lost in the sound of Zoro's voice before they came crashing back in fully force. The sword version of a shudder, Zoro assumed.

Zoro twisted the sword's position, his lips never leaving the blade, his tongue cleaning the crimson blood from it's brilliant steel. He pointed the hilt down positioning it just so before rocking his hips up against the firmly wrapped hilt.

Both Zoro and Kitetsu could feel the waves of pleasure crashing against each other and for the second time Zoro's lips left the blade as he could hold back the shout the feeling pulled from him.

They continued this way, Zoro licking as much of Kitetsu's blade as possible, cleaning the blood away and planting sporadic kisses as he went. His hips worked against the hilt, thrusting and grinding against Kitetsu, occasional moan or cry of pleasure wracking through his body and being breathed against his sword.

Kitetsu was in ecstasy, the high of his emotions ripping through Zoro in powerful waves. The only helped the coiling sensation in Zoro's guts, encouraged the tightening in his balls. The rolling of his hips grew more erratic with each thrust.

Zoro grew light headed, his arm was still bleeding sluggishly, and the blood loss coupled with the overwhelming emotions made his head spin. His breath came out in unsteady, shaky breaths punctuated with moans and hisses as his body reached it's limit. Kitetsu wouldn't relent, the intensity of his pleasure never fading even as he brought Zoro to the edge.

Zoro's orgasm hit him hard and long, the intense high Kitetsu hit him with intermingling with his own and dragging out his orgasm. His back bowed with the force of it.

When it came to an end, Zoro was left shaking and gasping in it's wake. He pulled the sword from him slightly, flinching as he shifted and could feel the evidence of his orgasm shift inside of his pants.

Kitetsu radiated content, the last vestiges of his anger fading beneath his emanating happiness. Zoro pulled him close again, tearing the bandana off his arm and wiping the remaining blood from the blade, cleaning it to a shine again before tying the bandana around the injury of his arm. He hoped it would stop the bleeding because he wasn't inclined to leave the presence of his sword for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt from Candy-of-Doom: Zoro/Kitetsu swordporn, Kitetsu comes back to find himself covered in his master's blood.**

* * *

Slick and warm. Those were the first sensations Kitetsu registered. Familiar and delicious came not long after. _The blood of the strong_, it occured to him.

_Zoro's blood._

Kitetsu had always considered himself fortunate to be able to sample Zoro's blood in the past. The nick of his thumb Zoro might treat him to were moments he lived for.

He was _covered_.

The realization shot awareness into Kitetsu. Real, conscious awareness. He could feel Zoro's blood, the powerful, sweet blood of the one Kitetsu had chosen to obey, covering his blade.

Zoro was bleeding for him. There were no enemies, just Zoro. Zoro did this to himself and _for him. _

Kitetsu lost control of himself, but not in the same way as before. There was no rage now, only unrestrained joy and his feelings for Zoro spilling out from him and effecting the swordsman, his master.

They were lost in the haze of emotions and sensations. Kitetsu reveled into the blood on his blade and the feel of Zoro's touch. He could feel the pain, the sadness, the _guilt _the swordsman had felt. Because of him. For him.

Because he wasn't as uncaring and apathetic about Kitetsu as he pretended to be. Because he needed Kitetsu. Because he was finally feeling a fragment of the way Kitetsu had felt for him since they'd met.


End file.
